


Serendipity

by BreathOfDream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John est capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, M/M, Mycroft est mentionné, Nerd!Sherlock, Teenlock, Translation, Unilock, et il n'est pas très doué en chimie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfDream/pseuds/BreathOfDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un peu cliché d'avoir le béguin pour le capitaine de rugby, mais même Sherlock Holmes peut bien être un petit cliché de temps en temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Ce one-shot est la traduction de celui-là : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3140267 donc l'histoire ne me revient en aucun cas  
> Si vous voyez des erreurs de traduction ou si vous trouvez qu'une phrase est mal formulée n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas et j'accepte volontiers les critiques qui sont un minimum constructive
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

“Je vais échouer” Gémi une voix venant de deux piles de livres, tranchant le silence de la bibliothèque tel un couteau aiguisé. La personne semblait malheureuse, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils en cherchant la source de la voix, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui semblait familière. “Dieu, je ne peux pas comprendre cela.”

Sherlock sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd. (Il se frappe la tête contre la table. Absolument enfantin.) Il se leva, et fit son chemin vers le raffut, ne se dérangeant pas pour cacher l'agacement qu'il ressentait.

“Si cela ne te dérange pas, certains d'entre nous essayent de travailler." Dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque, lançant un regard furieux a l'arrière de la tête blonde qui reposait sur la table. "Tu fais beaucoup de boucan, et je – oh !”

Le garçon se tourna, et Sherlock sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il réalisa que c'était John Watson, le capitaine de rugby, Mr populaire, et occupant courant des pensées de Sherlock qui le regardait de haut en bas, semblant complètement accablé.

“Jésus, pardon." Répondit John, en frottant son front “Je juste… La chimie me tue, et je….”

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai très heureux de t'aider." Le coupa rapidement Sherlock , espérant qu'il avait reprit son habituel expression distante et pas le regard stupéfié qu'il avait quand il arrivait à John de passer devant lui dans les couloirs.

“Je…. Tu veux m'aider ?” John fronça les sourcils, "Mais tu doit avoir deux ans de moins que moi."

Sherlock tira son pull sans manche, mal à l'aise. John avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui quand il était debout, et tous ses pulls ne servaient qu'à le rendre plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

“Je suis juste une classe en dessous de toi.” Riposta Sherlock faussement hautain. “Et j'ai plusieurs années en avance sur toi en chimie. C'est la matière dans laquel j'excelle, et personne n'est mieux qualifié que moi pour t'aider.”

“Meilleur que les professeurs ?" Demanda John, ses sourcils se haussant avec malice, faisant faire un bond intéressant a son estomac.

“Bien sûr." Répliqua Sherlock, en s'asseyant à côté de John, se sentant absolument minuscule par rapport à lui. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux coupés a ras . “Je suis l'élève le plus intelligent de cette école."

“Je pense que Sherlock Holmes est l'élève le plus intelligent de cette école.” Rétorqua John.

“Je suis Sherlock Holmes.” Répondit Sherlock, enfouissant sa tête dans un de ses livres pour cacher son rougissement. John avait entendu parler de lui. Oh cela ne devait pas être bon. “Donc la proposition tient toujours."

“Attends…. Tu es Sherlock Holmes ?!” John en s'asseyant, semblant excité. “Jésus, mais de la façon dont mes partenaires de rugby parlaient de toi, tu avais l'air si effrayant.”

“Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos amis trouvent le savoir effrayant.” Grogna Sherlock

John éclata de rire, tapotant l'épaule de Sherlock, qui rougissait et essayait désespérément de ne pas se courber sous le contact.

“Est ce vrai ?” Demanda John après s'être calmé. “Cette chose que tu peux faire, où tu regardes seulement quelqu'un et tu connais tout de lui ?”

Oh oui, je te connaît bien. Sherlock retint sa respiration, se permettant un regard en coin en l'observant avait de commencer ses déductions. John allait le haïr après cela, et il n'aurait plus le luxe de l'observer.

“La façon dont tu te tiens suggère que tu envisages d'aller à l'armée. Quand tu penses a cela, tu prends une position militaire droite, bien que tu te détendes rapidement quand ton attention est sur autre chose. Les livres dans ta besace me disent que tu vas recevoir une formation pour être docteur, et payer pour étudier avec l'armée. Tu ne viens pas d'un milieu aisé, insinue ta besace de seconde main qui vient de ton frère, et tes vêtements légèrement usés -non pas que cela n'est pas bien sur toi- donc cela confirme ma théorie sur le docteur de l'armée. Tu aimes le rugby mais tu n'adores pas cela. Ton père veut que tu soit dans cela, donc tu travailles dur pour le rendre fier. Tu ne te fais pas des amis facilement. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas populaire, mais il t'en faut beaucoup pour faire confiance à quelqu'un, donc ceux qui se considèrent comme tes amis ne le sont pas réellement.”

Sherlock arrêta de respirer, ses mots faiblir à l'expression sur le visage de John. Au lieu de la colère et du dégoût, il voyait quelque chose ressemblant à de l'émerveillement.

“C'est incroyable” Dit John, un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

“Ça l'était ?” Sherlock était éberlué.

“Bien sûr que cela l'était. C'était brillant, absolument brillant.”

“Ce n'est pas ce que disent les gens normalement.” Admit Sherlock, remettant sa tête dans son livre pour cacher son visage rouge.

“Que disent les gens normalement ?” Demanda John

“Va te faire foutre.” Répondit sèchement Sherlock.

John grogna, prit son livre de chimie et le tira sur ses genoux. “Je pourrais vraiment en avoir besoin.”

“C'est pourquoi je suis là,” Dit Sherlock, se déplaçant pour mieux voir le livre.

“Hey, mes vêtements semblent vraiment bien sur moi ?” Taquina John, souriant d'un air narquois à la rougeur persistante sur les joues de Sherlock.

“Oh, ferme-la.”

 

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

 

Comment John avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller à son match de rugby, Sherlock ne le saura jamais. Il avait donné des cours particuliers à John en chimie pendant plusieurs mois, et il avait eut la plaisante surprise de découvrir qu'il était un excellent étudiant, ainsi qu'un bon ami.

Terrain dangereux, pensa-t-il. Je vais m'en tenir à cette relation. John te considère à peine comme un ami.

La pluie se déversait sur le terrain de rugby, trempant ceux qui n'avaient pas été assez intelligents pour apporter un parapluie. Où en piquer un à leur frère, dans le cas de Sherlock.

La foule poussa une énorme acclamation quand John fit quelque chose d’impressionnant avec le ballon, et Sherlock applaudit faiblement, incertain de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Non pas que cela importait. Même si Sherlock suivait le sport, il serait trop distrait par un John trempé courir pour pouvoir lui prêter l'attention appropriée.

Le jeu avait pris fin, mais il fallu plusieurs minutes à Sherlock pour le réaliser. À en juger par les sourires de John et de son équipe, ils avaient gagné.

Des connaissances iraient félicitait l'autre, non ?

Sherlock fit son chemin jusqu'à l'équipe, se sentant plus bizarre que jamais. La pluie avait diminué, heureusement, et Sherlock replia son parapluie, et le serra à ses cotés.

John se tourna à ce moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Sherlock. Son sourire fut encore plus lumineux que lorsqu'ils avaient gagné, et l'estomac de Sherlock se retourna d'une manière qui n'était pas totalement déplaisante.

“Tu es venu !” Dit John pendant qu'il s'éloignait de son équipe en liesse. Il semblait sortir d'une piscine. Son maillot de rugby se collait à sa poitrine musclée d'une façon qui fit se sentir Sherlock fiévreux.

Peut-être que j'ai attrapé quelque chose.

“Tu sembles surpris. Tu m'as invité, après tout,” Répliqua Sherlock.

“Ouais, et je t'ai invité les fois précédentes aussi, et tu n'es jamais venu.” John leva les yeux au ciel.

“Juste parce que tu ne m'as pas vu ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas venu,” Dit Sherlock, en levant les yeux vers le garçon plus grand. Sherlock avait grandi un peu pendant les mois où il avait été le tuteur de John, et maintenant, il avait seulement quelques centimètres de moins que le garçon plus âgé.

“Tu es venu aux autres aussi ?” John avait l'air ravi, son sourire était encore plus grand que celui qu'il avait quand ils avaient gagné. “Je pensais que tu détestais le sport.”

“C'est vrai,” Admit Sherlock.

“Et tu es venu comme même?” Il y avait une tendresse dans le regard de John que Sherlock ne pouvait pas expliquer.

“Bien sûr, c'est ce que font les amis, n'est ce pas ?” Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse les arrêter, et il lança un regard paniqué a John, inquiet d'avoir fait une erreur.

“Ouais, c'est ce que font les amis.” Répondit John. Un de ses coéquipiers l'appela, et John se tourna pour leur accorder un signe de main peu enthousiaste avant de se retourner. “Écoute, je vais aller à la douche. Je serai bientôt de retour, si tu veux bien attendre?”

Sherlock acquiesça immédiatement, en regardant l'équipe de rugby sortir du terrain, toujours en train de se félicitait les uns les autres. Le stade se vidait lentement, les parents partaient avec leurs enfants, les joueurs de rugby avec leurs amis, et bientôt Sherlock fut seul, se demandant ou John était parti.

Il chemina vers les vestiaires, et il est presque entré quand il entendu des voix. Elles venaient de tout près, et ne prenaient pas la peine d’être silencieuses. 

“Tu étais fantastique aujourd'hui, John.” Dit joyeusement une voix féminine.

“Merci. Ouais, mon équipe a travaillé dur, n'est-ce pas ? Écoute-je dois-”

“Non, tu étais fantastique.” Le coupa la voix.

“Sarah…”

“Chut. Viens, allons manger un morceau. Juste toi et moi.”

“Je dois vraiment-”

John fut coupé de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas avec des mots, mais quelque chose qui semblait très passionné, et légèrement humide. Sherlock recula d'un pas, en ayant l'impression que son visage se vidait de son sang.

“Bien. Dîner.”

Il les imagina marchant à coter, main dans la main, tous les deux avec un grand sourire. Il imagina John assit à une table, montrant à Sarah ces merveilleux sourires que Sherlock prétendait parfois qu'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à lui.

“Génial!” Sarah était presque en train de chanter, et Sherlock les entendit partir ensemble.

Il ne s’était jamais senti si seul.

 

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

 

“Que veux-tu dire, tu pars en France pour l'été ?” John fronça les sourcils dans la direction de Sherlock, qui était assis en face de lui dans son siège habituel à la bibliothèque. C'était le jour avant les vacances d'été, et Sherlock était impatient de quitter l'école, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus voir John.

“Tous les étés, ma famille va voir grand-mère près de Cahors, en France. Je pensais que je l'avais mentionné ?”

“En se plaignant que tu seras coincé avec Mycroft tout l'été?” John grogna. “Cela ne compte pas. Je pourrais t'appeler, si je ne peux pas te voir ?”

“Grand-mère est terriblement démodé. Au mieux, je pourrais te texter.” Sherlock leva les yeux et John, confus sur la raison de ce désarroi excessif. “Ce n'est pas comme si ton été allait être ennuyeux. Tu pourras parler avec cette fille, Sarah.”

“Sarah et moi avons cassé le mois dernier.” John avait l'air amusé. "Tu penses a ma dernière ex-petite amie, Jeanette."

“Ah, oui,” Sherlock acquiesça en connaissance de cause, "Jeanette, tu peux- que veut-tu dire, dernière ex ?”

“On a rompu la semaine dernière. Je te l'ai dit.”

“Quand tu disais son nom je décrochais” Admit Sherlock.

“Bien sur que tu le faisais.” Souffla John, “Tu as intérêt à m'envoyer des messages, alors.”

“Je n'ai pas d'ami en France, John, bien sûr que je vais t'envoyer des messages.” Sherlock passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui commençait a devenir trop long. C'était probablement le moment pour une nouvelle coupe.

“Tu devrais laisser pousser tes cheveux,” Commenta John, en les regardant. “Les boucles te vont bien, les femmes adoreraient.”

“Les femmes ne sont pas exactement mon domaine,” Répliqua distraitement Sherlock, grimaçant sur le fait que sa voix avait flanché sur 'domaine'.

“Oh ? Oh !” John rougit, ses yeux s'agrandissant en réalisant. “Christ, nous sommes amis depuis des mois, et je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, les garçons aimeront vraiment tes boucles.”

Sherlock rougit à cela, en regardant le livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. “Nous verrons. Maman adore quand je garde mes cheveux longs ainsi, donc ton souhait sera probablement réalisé.”

Ce fut le moment où son portable sonna. Sherlock avait sorti son portable de sa poche, et regarda fixement le message de Mycroft.

“Ma voiture est là.” Soupira Sherlock, en mettant son portable dans sa poche encore une fois.

“Christ, déjà ?” John fronça les sourcils. “Bien…. Je te vois plus tard, okay ?”

“Okay.” Sherlock se leva, et John l'imita. Il était à peu près à la même taille maintenant, quelque chose que Sherlock faisait constamment remarquer à John.

“Hey, peut-être que tu auras la même taille que moi quand tu rentreras.” Le-taquina John avec un clin d’œil.

“Nous verrons. Je pense que je serai plus grand que toi.” Sherlock lui sourit.

Avec une claque amicale sur l'épaule, Sherlock avait franchi la porte, son estomac se tordant de désir.

'Peut-être que je serai capable de stopper ma stupide attirance pendant l'été' Pensa Sherlock 'La distance pourrait être une bonne chose.'

Ha, c'est cela.

 

◊ ◊ ◊ ◊

 

John se trouvait en dehors de l'école, en tapant impatiemment du pied tandis qu'il attendait Sherlock qui devait arriver. Ils s'étaient envoyé des textos pendant l'été, et John regrettait son petit ami plus que les mots ne pourraient le dire.

“John !” Appela une voix féminine, et il se tourna pour voir Mary Morstan lui faire signe. “Salut, Mary, ” l’accueilli John. “Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?” Demanda Mary. “Tu attends ta petite-amie ?”

“Ha, putain ha.” John renifla. “Je n'ai pas de petite-amie.”

“Encore ?” Dit une voix profonde derrière lui, provoquant chez John un frissonnement involontaire. “Je pensais que tu aurais eu plusieurs relations depuis Jeanette. ”

John se tourna pour trouver la source de la voix, et déglutit difficilement quand il le vit. L'homme faisait 1 m 80 et était sublime, muscles maigres, boucles sombres, et sourires espiègles.

“Je te connais ?” Demanda John, incapable de résister à le charmer de sa voix.

“Bien sûr”, le garçon sembla confus, et il pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant accidentellement une longue colonne de cou… 

“Je pense que je me rappellerai de toi.” Répondit John, en lui offrant un large sourire.

L'homme devint rouge vif, l'air embarrassé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits, ces yeux qui semblaient toujours si familiers….

“Attends… Sherlock?!” S'étouffa pratiquement John.

“Bien sûr que c'est moi !” Répliqua Sherlock, sa voix grave faisant de son état troublé quelque chose incroyablement sexy. “Qui as-tu pensais que j'étais ?! ”

“Je ne sais pas !” Paniqua légèrement John. “Un nouvel élève ? Tu es juste...”

“Était-tu en train me draguer ?” Sherlock le regarda, maintenant clairement choqué.“Je… Oh mon dieu. Oui.” John enfouit son visage dans ses mains. “Désolé.”

“Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé ?” Demanda Sherlock. “A moins que… Étais-tu gêné parce que c'était avec moi que tu flirtais ?”

“Non. Dieu non.” John soupira, incapable maintenant de regarder Sherlock “Je suis embarrassé car…. Bien, tout d'abord, tu es trop bien pour moi. Deuxièmement, les relations ne t’intéressent pas.”

“Seigneur, êtes vous vraiment tout les deux stupide ?” Détourna une voix des pensées gênante de John. Il se retourna pour voir Mary, roulant des yeux et grimaçant. 

“Je suis loin d'être stupide.” Une phrase si familière pour John dit avec une voix autant séductrice était presque trop. Il tressaillit de nouveau, chose que Mary repéra facilement.

“Sherlock avait une attirance envers toi dès le premier jour, ne le nie pas.” Répondit Mary, en levant un doigt pour faire Sherlock. “J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'observais pendant le match de rugby l'année dernière.”“Attends…. Vraiment ?” John regarda Sherlock, dont les joues avaient pris encore une fois une belle nuance de rouge. “Tu as un crush sur moi.”

“Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Tout le monde en a un.” Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d'éviter tout contact visuel : ce qu'il faisait comme un maître. “C'est juste…. Cela a empiré quand j'ai appris à te connaître.”

“Et John, ne prétend pas que tu n'avais pas commencé à avoir une attirance pour Sherlock avant.” Mary haussa un sourcil.

“Mais il sortait avec des gens.” Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

“Et alors ? Il t'aimait beaucoup.” Mary fit claquer sa langue “Eh bien, j’espérais avoir un rendez-vous avec John avant ce jour où j'ai réalisé que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.”

John rigola, secouant la tête. “Eh bien, je ne savais pas que Sherlock allait revenir de France ressemblant à du sexe sur deux jambes.”

“Je… Quoi ?” Sherlock baissa les yeux pour se regarder, comme pour comprendre de quoi John parlait. “Il se peut que j'aie grandi de quelque centimètre….”

“T'as une une tête de plus que moi.” Ricana John. “J'aime ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux, en tout cas.”

“Je les ai laissé pousser pour toi. Mycroft dit que cela ressemble a un nid d'oiseau.”

“Mycroft est un idiot. ”Répondit John. “Maintenant tait toi et embrasse moi, parce que tu m'as manqué durant tout l'été, et c'est la seule façon dont tu peux te faire pardonner.”

Sherlock lui en fut reconnaissant.


End file.
